Systems and methods presently exist for transferring a customer call taking place between a dialing agent and a customer, to taking place between a talker and a customer, without the customer knowing that a dialing agent was involved in completing the call between the talker and customer, and without the customer knowing that navigating systems and people (phone voice menus, operators, wrong phone numbers and the like) were involved prior to getting the live customer on the phone. Many of these systems and methods transfer the call between the dialing agent and the customer to between the talker and the customer fast enough, without significant delay. Unfortunately, these systems and methods transfer and display customer data at the screen of the talker at the same time as when the call is transferred or a short time after the call is transferred. Specifically, to allow the talker to have a productive call with the customer, it is beneficial for the talker to view data regarding the customer. Since the customer data is displayed at the same time as when the call is transferred or a short time after the call is transferred, the talker is at a disadvantage and not capable of preparing to handle the call effectively ahead of time.
The foregoing fact causes the talker to react to a transferred call with a delay since the talker has to review the customer data after the call is transferred. In addition, the foregoing facts reduce effectiveness of the talker in performing the important objectives of: 1) making sure that the customer does not know that there was a dialing agent involved in making the call; and, 2) being prepared to pitch the customer effectively based on past notes regarding a history and facts regarding the customer. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that allows the talker to be prepared prior to when the customer call is transferred.
Prior systems and methods also transfer all attributes of customer data when a call is transferred. Such transfer of all attributes of customer data through the network is burdensome and takes time, which in turn introduces delay in transferring customer data. Such delay causes slowness in the talker responding when the call is actually transferred. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that minimizes the amount of customer data that needs to be transferred through the network, thereby increasing the speed of data transfer.
Prior systems and methods also have multiple talkers. The decision to select a specific talker is made at the time that the call is transferred, which is burdensome and takes time, which in turn introduces additional delay in transferring the call. Such delay causes the talker not to engage the customer quickly, which can negatively affect the call. Thus, there is also a need for a system and method that minimizes the delay associated with selection of the talker.